Death and Birth of a Soul
by Antanaqui
Summary: Hermione runs away from her broken home. Nothing seems to move her anymore. She takes refuge at the burrow and only Fred can get her to open up. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE. I do not own Harry Potter. Live with it.

A/N- Okay, this will be an angst with HGFW, GiWBZ, and HPGiW pairings. I assume if you are reading this you read the summary, so I don't need to tell you what it's about. I just want everyone to know that this is for all you people with a fucked up life. Everyone who had to mature way to fast for it to be natural. The people with the old souls, but not because of reincarnation. If you know what I mean, then you know who you are.

**Prologue**

**3:46am**

I heard the door burst open downstairs. He was home, and I could almost smell the liquor and weed on His breath and clothes up there in my room. I heard the running steps on the stairs and prayed to anyone that would listen that He wouldn't come into my room. God please don't let Him come into my room.

Unfortunately, or consequently, I had no such luck.

My door burst open and crashed into the wall. Surely Mom or Terrance would hear it. Surely someone would come running to my aid. Please God not again.

He stalked towards my bed. I laid there, huddling in the blankets, praying this was a dream and when I woke up He wouldn't be there and Dad would be the one in the master bedroom sitting with my mother instead of that ass hole she married. He snatched the blankets off the bed, my only defense. Now I curled into a ball knowing that if I protected myself He couldn't get to me, thinking that if held the position long enough He would go away. Oh sweet delusions, how I wish they were the truth and not this horrible nightmare that I call my life.

"Hermione, you bitch, get over here," He yelled. How could God create such a monster? How could someone make such a vile thing to prey on us, we the innocent? Why would someone so supposedly good create someone so completely evil? I didn't respond. I didn't move. I wished there was more clothes that I could throw onto my body. I wished that I was of age so I could blast the bastard until kingdom come! But alas, that is not the case, and so there I lied with nothing on but a satin nightgown and a pair of underwear, wishing for all that it was worth (which amounted to nothing) that I was away from this place and time. "If you don't come to me, then I'll come to you," He proclaimed crawling onto my bed, my beautiful bed, towards my unyielding form

When He got to my spot near the headboard, He started to beat me. Biting, slapping, punching, kicking, pinching, and yet I stayed huddled. I wouldn't let a noise escape my lips. I refused to give in to His will and give him the pleasure of seeing me cry out in pain. He crawled on top on my huddled body on hands and knees. He lowered His head toward mine and licked my cheek. Yuck! I raised my hand and wiped off His saliva. He took that moment to grab both my arms and wretched them away from my body, which made my body rolls to face Him. All He had to do was straighten my legs, which now had only themselves to keep them in place, and He had me where He wanted me. I screamed as loud as I could in hope that I would get someone's attention, or at least make Him deaf. He didn't even flinch. He lowered His body onto mine chest first to flatten me. I struggled, but in the end He won. He wiggled His hips to get Himself between my legs. He tore my pajama pants and underwear off me so hard that I knew there would be bruises on my hips in the morning. He unzipped His jeans and pulled them down. He was already hard and ready, which just told you how perverted He truly was. He actually got off on beating me and causing me pain. He deserved to be shot! Why was no one coming to help me? Did no one care about me? His boxers had joined His jeans around His knees. I could feel Him at my opening, and He rammed himself inside me without any restraint. He kept pounding into me over and over, and I was sure at one point I passed out from the pain. Eventually He came inside me and rolled off and carried His drunk ass to bed. I was left crying to myself on my beautiful bed the He once again defiled.

How could my mother marry that asshole who didn't care about me in the least? How could she just let his son rape me and not even try to help? Why did my parents have to separate? Couldn't they see how much this was killing me?

Every time my step-brother, Justin, came in drunk and high and defiled me, made me filth, a piece of me died. I'm not sure if there is much more of the person called Hermione Granger in me any more. I feel dead inside. I guess I really am just filthy Mudblood after all. No! No, I won't let him win! I am the brightest witch of my age! I can not let some stupid, asshole Muggle to get me to give in! I just can't take this any longer! I have to leave!

I got up and removed my wand from my school trunk and packed my truck with a quick spell. "_Reducio! Locomotor Trunk!_" I whispered, and my trunk shrunk then began to follow me. I changed into more decent clothing and kept downstairs praying to whoever created this Hell we call a planet not to be heard. My parents probably couldn't care less, but Justin would never let me go. I crept down the hall to the front door and slid the lock open. I opened the door slowly and to my horror a loud noise sounded as the door protested to being open. I heard a door slam from above me and knew I had no time. I swung the door wide and ran out the door as fast as I could. I could hear his yelling, but I had already hailed the Knight Bus. The pounding of his feet behind me told me that he had almost reached me. The Bus was suddenly in the road in front of me. That strange man who conducted the train started saying something, but I really had no time for it. I pushed past him, and my trunk soared in behind me.

"Go! Just GO!" I yelled. "I want to go to the Burrow. We must leave now!" I heard Him yelling after me. He was almost at the Bus, but lucky for me, that's when the man with the huge spectacles chose to leave.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Miss?" said the pimple-faced boy-man like nothing had happened. I could have hit him if it wasn't for the immense relief I felt.

**A/N- Okay, I know that was short, but it was just the Prologue. I promise nest time it will be longer. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. The Incident

A/N- Here's the second chapter, and I promise it will be longer this time and it will be happier for the most part. I'll be including stuff from the 6th book in this one...except for Stan, Stan stays. Which means that yes at this point there will be some HGRW going on. If that doesn't work for you, sorry. I don't like it much either, but it corresponds with the story thus far. In any case, on with the story!

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

**7:00am-the Burrow**

I felt the Knight Bus jerk to a stop and that boy-man with pimples announced, "The Burrow." I got up from my cot that I was laying on and grabbed my trunk. I knew that no one expected me for a few days: I was allowed a few days to visit my parents before the wedding and we go off to search for Horcruxes. Harry was staying with the Weasleys' until I got back, so we could all go to the Dursleys' house. Ron and I agreed that it definitely wouldn't be a good idea to let him run off to fight Voldemort by himself. I just wish we could convince him to go back to school when the summer ends. I mean we can't expect to win against the greatest Dark wizard of all time if we haven't even completed out N.E.W.T. year. Then again maybe I just want to go back to Hogwarts again. To see if everything that has happened really happened, and it wasn't just a horrible nightmare.

I walked up to the Burrow's front door and knocked loudly. Surely Mrs. Weasley is up by now. I stood there and wait while the pain built in my legs from the abuse they had just been given 3 hours ere. Oh dear Merlin, please hurry up, Mrs. Weasley! I'm not sure my legs will last much longer. Just as I thought it, I heard the rattling of a chain and the click of locks sliding away.

"Who is it?" asked a scared sounding Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione Granger," I replied, trying to sound as little impatient as I could.

"Hermione dear, what in the world are you doing here so early? What is your favorite color?" she asked, remembering Ministry protocol.

"It's long story and green. Now can I come in?" I was trying to be polite, honestly I was.

"Of course," she said sounding very relieved. She stepped back, so I could enter. It was exactly the same as every other time I'd been there. The furniture still look way too old to sit in. The stairs looked like they could cave in at any second. Random objects that seemed to have no use littered the shelves. The smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and talking drifted in from the dining room.

"Molly, who was it at the door?" asked a familiar voice. Mr. Weasley walked into the hallway with a piece of toast still in his hand. Seeing me, he yelled back into the dining room, "Oi, boys! There's someone you might want to see over here!"

Ron and Harry's heads poked out of the doorway and simultaneously exclaimed, "'Mione!" Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a huge bear hug with them talking about things I couldn't catch because they were talking over each other. I felt like my sides were breaking, but at least this time the pain was caused by something that was good. I don't remember when exactly it happened, but suddenly the twins and Ginny were there also. It's a really good thing I'm not claustrophobic. I just stood there... okay not stood, my feet weren't touching the floor... letting them squeeze the life out of me until they decided to start acting like normal again. Although, now that I think of it, this is normal for them.

"I need to get some sleep. Can I borrow someone's bed?" I asked when they finally let me go. It's a miracle my lungs are still working.

"Oh dear, of course. You must be exhausted! You can use Fred and George's room for now," Mrs. Weasley said. Hearing the protest of the owners of the room in question, she turned to them and said, "You two can stay in the flat above your shop for tonight. I'll make up another room for her tomorrow."

"Alright, mum. Hermione, I'll carry that trunk up for you," said one of them. Looking closer, I saw it was Fred. I handed over my trunk without a word and turned toward the stairs. He didn't say anything as I climbed the stairs and went to the door to their room on the second floor. I walked inside, and he followed. By this point, I was getting a little concerned because Merlin knows the Weasley Twins never stay quiet if they can help it. Then out of nowhere, his voice emerged to say, "So why are you here? No offense, but you don't look your best."

"How would you know what my best looks like?" I snapped. What? My legs were killing me, and I was insanely tired. I had a right to be a bitch.

"Your eyes are dead, and you just generally seem depressed. Something happened to make you come here this early in the morning, and I won't leave this room until I find out what it is," he announced and plopped down in a chair in front of one of the desks to emphasize his point.

I collapsed on the bed farthest from the window and tried to make myself comfortable. It didn't work. His very presence in the room made me uncomfortable. Damn. "I don't want to talk about it," I said hoping to somehow convince him to leave.

"I have all day to sit here and wait until you do want to talk about it. In any case, that's my bed you're sleeping on so it could be assumed it's my hospitality you are imposing yourself on. As a good guest you owe me at least a descent explanation to why I am kicked out of my own bed," he stated firmly. Well if that isn't a shock: Mr. Prankster King has me beat as far as logic.

"Did you know that two years ago my parents divorced?" I asked resignedly. It was silent for a little while. I guess he must have been thinking, but instead of asking him again, I just laid there on his bed waiting for his voice to fill the void.

"I thought your parents were still together. No one mentioned anything," he said finally sounding thoroughly confused.

"Yes, well they did, and when I came home during Christmas my mother had gotten remarried. I was happy for her at first. He seemed like a nice guy, but then I met his son. I guess I accepted his odd behavior at first as him just coping with the new situation, so I acted as nice as possible. Things got worse instead of better. He started coming home drunk and high, and oh, it hurt so bad," I whispered, cringing at the memory. I curled into a tight little ball and wished with everything in me that the memories would go away. I heard him move, but didn't turn to see what he was doing. The bed beside me creaked, and I felt his arms encircle me. He pulled me to his chest and simply held me. I knew if I stayed like that for too long I'd start crying again, but it wasn't in me too move, so I just laid against him and cried. I cried until there was no strength in me to cry any more. We stayed like that, and he just held me, and I just soaked in his warmth.

I don't remember when I drifted off exactly, but when I woke up, I knew it was around noon. I tried to move, but there was this unmoving weight against my back, and these arms around my waist holding me. I turned and saw Fred's sleeping face. Then it hit me: Ron. Ron would murder his brother if he caught him in this position with me. We had just started dating, and already I had done something that he definitely wouldn't like.

"Fred, Fred, FRED!" I whispered/yelled. I felt him jerk awake around me, and that's when I noticed his legs were crossed over mine.

"Wha?" he mumbled drowsily. Then he opened his eyes. He jumped off the bed screaming, "AHHHHHH! Oh my gods, please tell me I did not just, and that you just? Merlin, we're in trouble... Ron didn't come in here did he?"

"No, thank the gods. I woke you up when I realized what was going on, though how are we supposed to explain your extended absence to the family? There going to wonder where you were," I replied suddenly understanding just how deep a hole we were in.

"Ron's thick, maybe he will accept any explanation as long as it suits his hopes," he started ass he began to pace the length of the room. "If I say that I forgot something at the shop," he continued, "and had to make a quick run to go get it, but it took me forever to find it, the only person we have to worry about is George really. He will want to know why I didn't tell him I was leaving, but he's trust-worthy enough to tell the truth, and he'd understand why we lied."

"That works, but are you sure you trust George with this? He always seems to like giving me a hard time," I asked while watching him walk from one end of the room to the other.

"Of course I do! He's my twin; I'd trust him with my life, which is what this might come down to if the information gets out," he said with slight indignation.

"Alright, so why don't you floo to your flat then apparate back here. I'll go down there while your at it and act like I just woke up, which won't be hard since it's the truth," I suggested. "Oh and Fred, I don't want George to know my reason for coming, so please don't tell him."

"Okay, I'll see you in about 15 minutes," he agreed and flood away.

I walk downstairs as if nothing happened and found that everyone was in the garden. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting together on a tree swing that I had never noticed before, must be new. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and George were playing Quidditch. Ginny was playing with Harry, and Ron was playing with George, so the teams were pretty well even. I walked over to the mini-pitch and sat down on the nearest bench. It must have been 10 minutes before I was noticed. Nice to know that my friends are observant.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed when he finally noticed me sitting there alone. "When did you get up?" he asked while continuing to play. I feel so love: my boyfriend won't even stop playing Quidditch to say hello.

"About 15 minutes ago. What time is it?" I asked, still not completely sure of the time.

"It's about 1:30," George put in. I could see the suspicion making its way onto his face from on the ground. This was going to be interesting if Fred didn't get here fast. I was supposed to be asleep when he went to their flat, so I can't make excuses for him. Maybe feigned innocence would work. Yeah, feigned innocence is good. "Hermione, have you seen Fred?" Stupid observant prat...

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him since he dropped off my trunk for me," I said in all sincerity. I'm a good girl, honest.

"It's just that neither have we," replied George, acting like it was the most common thing to ask in the world.

Suddenly I heard my saving grace yell from inside the house, "Where is everybody? I leave for a few hours and everyone disappears!" I could tell he was coming close to the backyard. I just prayed the relief I felt didn't show on my face. I heard the back door open. "Oi, George, come here! I want to show you an idea I had for the shop."

George flew down and joined Fred in the house, and everyone else went back to what they were doing before I was noticed, which meant I got a clean get away. I slid into the kitchen where Fred and George were standing, waiting. "Shall we go to your room?" I said to them both and started up the stairs without looking back. I went inside and sat on the bed I now knew to be Fred's.

"Will you two just tell me what's going on?" George asked once we were all inside and the door was closed.

"It's your story to tell, Hermione" Fred said, but I had the feeling like he just wanted to put off getting yelled at as long as possible.

"Thank you, Fred," I said. Turning to George I started, "When we arrived in this very room, Fred over there insisted that I tell him what happened to me that made me come early. I originally wasn't going to tell him, but I found it damn near impossible to sleep with someone watching me, so I grudgingly gave in. I told him what was wrong, and at a certain point it became too painful to continue. Fred came over and held me while I cried, and eventually we both fell asleep. I woke up and saw what it looked like and freaked out. I woke Fred up, and the rest is pretty self explanatory." For a while there, George just sat there looking from one to the other of us, and we let him.

"Well, what done is done. We better go downstairs before you're missed, 'Mione," he said finally. We were back to nicknames, so everything was okay. I could tell Fred was surprised his twin hadn't said more. I was just glad the whole thing was over. Then it hit me.

"Wait. We can't all go outside. You two stay here for as long as it usually takes for you to discuss shop stuff, and I'll grab something from the icebox to make it seem like I came inside for a snack," I instructed. They shared a glance that said more than words and simply nodded in agreement. I started out the door, but stopped in the doorway. "This is the second time today that I've had to cover my ass and Fred's. This is going to be an interesting week." I closed the door solidly behind me and went downstairs.

**A/N- See, I told you the next chapter would be longer! I am so sorry if you haven't read HBP yet because I know how much this is chock full of spoilers. This is my realistic fic; the other is wishful thinking. Okay, we all know this is never going to happen, but who cares? Now it's your turn to give back! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Torn Emotions

A/N- Sorry about the delay guys! I'm going to do personal responses to your reviews at the bottom of the chapters starting now. And remember: If you love me, and my story, you will review!

Chapter 2: Torn Emotions 

**5:00 pm**

The rest of the day I spent hanging out with my boyfriend, Ron, and my other best friends. It was a little clear to anyone with eyes that there was serious tension between Ginny and Harry. They were obviously still in love with each other, but he felt that it was safer for her this way, and she just couldn't seem to accept that, which made everything strained between them. Ron was being as dense but cute as ever, which was fortunate for me because he didn't seem to notice all the covert glances that Fred gave me the entire time. Of course everyone else wasn't as oblivious, and I was sure I was going to get some questioning from Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, or Harry before I slept that night.

Finally, after what seemed like a never-ending afternoon, Mrs. Weasley called everyone in for dinner. I sat down at my usual seat, and Ron sat next to me. If anyone, save Ron, had any doubt that there was something going on with Fred and I, they didn't after he made the swift but oh so obvious move to sit on my other side. I couldn't help but feel glad at the knowledge that someone who knew my secret was there beside me. Following that emotion was a pang of guilt that I was happier to have Fred beside me at the moment than I did about having Ron. I was always a loyal person, but in one afternoon I felt more attached to my boyfriend's older brother than to him. Something had to be wrong with that. What was worse was that when he placed a comforting hand on my knee, I didn't push it away. What is wrong with me!

Then as if I couldn't be behaving like a traitorous slut to begin with, I, at one point during dinner, caught his ankle with my foot and link my leg with his. The fact that I did such a thing was bad enough, but that I felt calmer, more myself, the more we touched just screamed that something was wrong in my head. I was definitely going to have a talk with him after dinner. What is wrong with me! I didn't even notice Ron's hand on my thigh or the glances he was giving me in attempts to tell me what he was planning for after dinner. All I could think about how right it felt to have Fred's hand on my knee and how wrong that it was that I thought it was right. I was meant to be with Ron for the rest of my life! I'd known that for years! How could one little nap with Fred change that? Alright I knew it wasn't the nap that was making me feel like this. I knew in some portion of my brain that it was him holding me as I cried and not judging me for what I told him that made me feel so safe and secure and calm right that second. The worst part was I knew that Ron wouldn't have reacted that way. He wouldn't have let me stop at the worst part because it hurt too much to put into words. He'd want to know just what happened. He would never stop asking questions until he knew all of it. He wouldn't have just held me and let me cry. He would have demanded more, and that's why I was so glad it was Fred who was there to hear my story, Fred to comfort me in my pain, Fred to notice the pain I held in my eyes that morning. Was it so wrong that I needed to be held? Was it so wrong that I needed someone to understand? If it is than I don't want to know what was the right way to feel right this minute. Maybe when the memory of Him was more faded. Maybe when the pain was dimmed to a dull ache, I could hear it, but not now.

"Hermione, Hermione, are you still with us, Hermione?" said a distant voice. Only then did I realize that I hadn't been eating anything. I had just been staring off into space while my thoughts rushed through my head.

"Oh, sorry. Can you pass my the rolls Ginny?" I said in a small voice. I guess I looked embarrassed because I felt Fred's thumb rubbing circle on my knee. Must concentrate. Must not think about how good it feels to have him trying to make me loosen up the stiffness that was racking my body. I was stiff? When did that happen? How did he notice it before I did?

Snap out of it Hermione! See those rolls Ginny is holding out to you? Grab them and thank her. Good. That's better. Just concentrate on eating.

"This is great as usual, Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to have to learn more from you before we leave to kill Voldemort," I commented. Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and George cringed. Fred's hand tightened on my knee slightly. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the thought of me leaving, or the fact I said "Voldemort". I couldn't help it. I wanted it to be because I was once again throwing myself into danger and possible death. I wanted him to be worried about me.

Will you just stop it! Eat otherwise you'll be hungry later! Later when you don't have Fred beside you to think about. The thought brought another pang, but this time it was because I didn't want him to be away from me. I needed his strong sure warmth beside me. I needed to know someone was nearby who knew, who understood. Okay, he didn't know it all, but at least he had heard enough to get the gist of it.

The rest of the meal, I concentrated on eating, not because I was hungry, but because I didn't want to think about the fact I'd miss him. The fact that he might prevent me from going simply because I wasn't sure I could have a will to survive if I was alone again. The fact that I might want to die and thus get one of my friends killed by committing Death Eater Assisted Suicide. The fact I knew I wasn't worth his or Ron's love or attention anymore. The fact I was tainted and dead inside and wished I could just die outside to take the pain away, so I didn't have to live with only half of what makes me who I am anymore.

After dinner I made my best attempt to sneak away and thought I succeeded until I heard Fred say, "You'll just leave me like that." I couldn't tell if he meant just leaving dinner or something more.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I inquired while turning to face him. He stepped onto the second floor landing and started to come over to where I stood watching him. "I'm not strong enough to stay."

"So you would just go without a second thought about whether I would want you there with me?" He was close now, only two or three feet away.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be with Ron, supposed to think of him so much I forget to eat, supposed to feel happy at his closeness. How is it that suddenly it's you not him? Why do I not feel all that guilty that it's you and not him? Why?" I whispered as he stood in front of me with his hands to either side of my head.

"I don't know, but how about we discuss it in my room? We've gone to a little to much trouble to avoid prevent everyone with firm proof that you haven't been the most faithful," he suggested.

"As if they haven't figured out something was going on already…okay Ron's way to dense to notice, but I'm sure the others have," I whispered to him while I turned to open the door behind me. I walked in and sat down on his bed while he followed me and closed the door behind him. He placed a Silencing Charm on the door to prevent eavesdropping and joined me on his bed.

"What do you want from me? He's my brother, but I can't help thinking that you need someone with you now, someone to understand you. Ron is far too dense to figure out that you're in pain, and I don't even want to think about you crying like that again. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," he said passionately. I needed him, but what was I supposed to do? Betray Ron constantly for my own selfish needs? Okay, it wasn't really betraying him, but he'd see it that way. I couldn't hurt him just because I was weak.

"Just me seeing you in private like this would offend him. You helped me, but I'll have to survive this on my own. I can't just let this go on like this. It's not fare to him," I replied, but I couldn't look at him when I said it. I couldn't see the worry I knew his face would hold. "He'll be waiting for me downstairs." I got up from the bed to leave only to be held back by Fred's arm. He pulled my to him, and I gave in because I needed to be held.

He wrapped me in his arms and held me close to him. I could feel his heart beating against my cheek as I soaked myself in his warmth. I needed this. I needed to be held by someone who had known and accepted at least part of my pain. I had to know someone out there cared about me.

And that's when my luck ran out.

I heard the door swing open and wasn't fast enough to pull away in time. There he stood. Yes, I do mean Ronald. He looked furious and hurt and confused. Well, there goes sparing his feelings.

"Fred? Of all the people, why Fred? Why him? Why my brother?" he said in a strangled voice.

"Calm down, little bro. We weren't anything. Your girlfriend's still faithful, and I think you're just a wee bit paranoid," Fred said condescendingly.

"Then what were you doing? And don't tell me some bull shit like the Heimlich maneuver. You're in her room with the door closed," he snarled.

My turn I suppose. "Look, honey, he noticed that something was wrong during dinner and came up here to interrogate me. The hug was just to make me feel better." Merlin, please let him buy it, or we're doomed. Although, now that I think about it, Fred would probably win if they got in a fight. I mean, look at those muscles. Whoops, Ron was talking again. I've got to stop doing that.

"-distracted at dinner. Are you ok?" he finished.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine now. I just needed a hug. You can both leave me now. Sleep is a necessity you know," I replied, shooing them from the room.

"But I thought we could spend some time together," Ron pouted. I saw Fred roll his eyes from behind his back.

"Okay, fine. You can stay, but Fred has to get out," I said.

"Oh, but I wanted to watch," Fred teased, the sarcasm practically dripping from the words.

"Ha ha, out, now," I ordered while shoving him out the open door. I shut the door in his face with the odd feeling that it wasn't the last I'd be seeing him that night.

When the door clicked shut, Ron nearly tackled me onto the bed. Straight forward isn't he? His mouth slammed into mine so hard I either had to open it or get some very painful bruising. The second my lips separated his tongue snaked in. I fell into auto-make-out mode. Arms behind his head, tongue battling his with minimal feeling. The entire time all I could think about was whether Fred would be listening behind the door or had he just left the second I shut the door. Whether he went back to the shop with George when he was banished from her room or had waited to see if they could talk after Ron assaulted her privacy. Oh, but that's not right. Ron's her boyfriend; he has every right to kiss her when he wants to and stick his hand down her…. Wait one bloody minute!

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled as I flung him off me. I can't believe he stuck his hand down my trousers! I trust him with my body and what do I get? His finger up my hole! That when the door slammed open.

Fred looked positively furious. He stalked in the room grabbed Ron from his spot on the floor and slammed him into the wall. At this point I wasn't quite sure why Ron looked more shocked: the fact I had reacted so strongly to his molestation or the fact his brother had reacted just as strongly.

"What did you to her, you idiot?" Fred growled at his brother.

"We were just making out, and she flung me off her. I didn't do anything," defended the git. At this point I was huddled near the headboard of Fred's bed clutching a pillow for dear life. Fred turned around me in my current state and dropped Ron to the ground. He came over to me and collected me to him. I burst out crying, my head buried in his shoulder, and clung to him as if he was the only thing left in the world.

"Mione, it's over don't worry. I won't let him touch you again. I promise," he whispered. I relaxed against him, and the tears abated.

"I can't go through it again, Fred. I'm not that strong. Don't make me do it again, please Fred. I can't. I can't. Don't let him touch me. Please," I cried into his shoulder.

"That's what you meant. It's a wonder you even let me touch you. Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. It's okay now," he whispered so quietly that only I could hear him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron thundered. I cringed and clutched Fred tighter.

"None of you're damn business," Fred snapped. He petted my hair soothingly. If it hurt for me to be gripping him to me so strongly, he didn't show it.

"I was right, wasn't I? Hermione's been seeing you the entire time, hasn't she? How could I be this bloody stupid?" he ranted. I could feel Fred getting more and more tense with every word like a tiger getting ready to pounce. All I could do was sob harder. Who knew I had so much water in my body?

"Don't you dare insult Hermione! You aren't even good enough to speak her name! Get out of this room! Now!" he yelled. I didn't look up to watch Ron leave, but I heard the door slam shut as I'm sure everyone else in the house did as well. "It's over now. You don't need to hold me quite so tight," he whispered to me with his voice slightly stained. Oh, so it did hurt him. I let go and turned my tear-streaked face into his pillow instead. He pulled me back into his arms and just held me like he did before. Eventually my eyes were completely dry and I could cry no more.

I pulled away from him with my head down and mumbled, "I'm okay now. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Instead of feelings the bed creak and the door open, it went very still. Eventually I had to look up to make sure he was still there, and when I did his face looked broken. I reached out and touched his cheek just because it seemed like the right things to do. He didn't cringe or pull away, but he didn't smile either. I just wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. So I sat there and waited.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, "What are we going to do? You need to have someone with you now, but if I stay Ron will assume the worst, and your relationship will die. What am I supposed to do, Hermione? Give me some hint, something that tells me what you need."

"Stay with me until I go to sleep again. I don't care if Ron sees. I don't care if anyone sees. Just keep me safe, please," I said, blunt as possible, as I crept back to where I was sitting while he held me. He put an arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I'm just so exhausted."

That's when the door opened again. This time is was Ginny (thank the gods) and Harry. They saw us on the bed and decided, apparently, that this conversation would be best conducted with the door shut.

"That explains what Ron was ranting about. Well at least it's one of my brothers and not a stranger." That was, of course, Ginny.

I guess it was time to defend Fred's honor (not to mention mine). "How lovely to see you guys, too. Would you please take a seat on George's bed, so I don't have to move my head. I happen to be very comfortable." Fred was getting a little tense. What? Doesn't he trust me? "Now since Harry hasn't said anything yet, he can ask the first question."

"Okay, all I really want to know is: how long has this been going on?" He was surprisingly calm about it.

Fred answered. "When she showed up this morning, I noticed something was wrong, and after she explained the basics of it, I decided that she needed some comfort. Since I was, and still am, the only person to know the details of it, I've been helping her get through the day, and I will continue to help her for as long as she needs."

"My turn I guess," Ginny began. "Why didn't you tell any of us something was wrong? Why did you tell Fred of all people?"

I could feel Fred sucking in air to answer, so I started to speak before he could. "I can answer my own questions Fred; you can't protect me from my own voice." I turned to Ginny. "When he helped me bring my bag upstairs, he would leave until I told him what was up, and I discovered how hard it is for you to fall asleep with someone watching you. I didn't want to tell anyone, but he got it out of me cause, well, I was tired."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep, but if I was a cat, my curiosity would have killed me by the age of 2," Fred apologized.

"But satisfaction brought him back," I joked. He laughed a little, and we turned our attention back to Harry and Ginny. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I got the gist of it," replied Harry.

"Same here," Ginny chimed in.

"Okay then get out! I have some sleep to catch. Oh and Harry," he turned, "staying away from her won't save her from Voldemort." He nodded in understanding while she got a smug grin on her face.

They left, and Fred and I were alone again. I lay down on his bed on my side, so he could fit along beside me. I felt his arms snake around my waist, and I was once again in the sweet oblivion of dreaming.

A/N- Finally the new chapters up, and I hope you like it! This is your cue! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Here are my responses to your reviews! Sorry if your name is capitalized where it shouldn't be. It's the stupid computers fault.

**Amrawo-You are the very first reviewer I had for this story! Yay!**

**BloodySmiles- Interesting pen name.**

**Redheadlover- Thank you for the enthusiastic review! Keep writing them, cuz I love to read 'em.**

**ViciousCerealKiller- I'm glad it freaked you out. There will be a few happier chapters, and then I will plunge head first into the grim stuff again! Can't destroy everyone's mental state, now can we?**

**Caboodle- Thank you!**

**Twitchy-tennisplayer- Okay, okay, calm down! I'm typing as fast as I can.**

**Alexandra Warkel- Ah, caffeine. Drink of the hyperactive gods…**

**Kiwi93089- Thank you for the muffins! They were delicious!**

**AnonimousXoXo- I almost feel sorry for Ron…almost.**

**Cantatedomino- Thank you!**

**Runaway mental patient-  Just not bad! I'll have to do better then!**

**Perfect butterfly blade- Thanks!**

**Professor Jaida- Thanks!**

**Pheonisfeathersx3- just did.**

**Slyzerin- Yay! Someone who likes both of my stories!**

**Techgirltheone- My other story is just like all the other ones from before the 6th book, so I thought I needed a change. Glad someone was made happy by my choice!**

**Kaydeek- I totally agree!**

**Navy-girl2198- I can't wait for the "romance" to start either…maybe that's why I feel like I'm rushing everything…nah!**

**DRACOSLOVERGURL- Thanks**

**The blonde Barbie- Thanks**


	4. A Phlegm Filled Wedding Part1

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update I was actually working on it, and I lost the disk I had saved it on. So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Chapter 3: A Phlegm Filled Wedding (Part 1)**

The next morning at 8 am 

I was reliving the night before with full vivid detail, when a feeling of security and familiar warmth saved me from my pain and filled me with an almost incoherent bliss. I was safe; I was home. Nothing could hurt me now. I cuddle deeper into that warmth until I realized it had substance. In fact, it was a human body.

I opened my eyes, but all seemed to still be dark. Then I understood that the warm, human mass was what was blocking out my light. It shifted, and Fred looked down at me yawning. "Good morning, 'Ermione," he greeted lazily. Then it apparently hit him that we had repeated the same mistake as the night before because he added, "We gotta stop meeting like this." I gave a groggy laugh.

"The planning for the wedding starts today, doesn't it?" I said, sitting up. "I'm starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to come here a week before the wedding." I groaned. "A week of having to put up with Phlegm is going to be torture!"

"Consider the alternative," he stated. Images of the nightmare that I had fled flashed through my mind. I could feel the tears coming before I could stop them. He pulled me back towards him. "Shhh… it's okay now. He can't get you here. He doesn't even know where you are. You're safe. And anyway, if you hadn't come, you wouldn't get to share a bed with a Weasley Twin twice in a row."

That didn't help at all. "Yes, and because of that my boyfriend broke up with me, and my best friend feels alienated from me. Even though he won't say it, it's true."

"I intended that to be a joke."

"Well the jokes aren't going to fix anything, are they? It won't make Ron love me again, will they?" I shouted, standing up, infuriated not necessarily at him or anything really, but just because I was, and he was the closest outlet. "Don't you get it? My life is ruined! I have nothing now! No friends, no home! Nothing!" I paced the room in my rage, flinging my arms up in the air as if asking for some divine aid.

"You have me," he whispered looking truly hurt over something I didn't wish to even fathom at the moment.

"And what good has it done me? I'm still dirty and impure! Maybe even more so because you are the brother of my now ex-boyfriend, and I for some reason feel more compelled to be with you and let you hold me than my boyfriend!" I yelled, saying words I had not intended to say, truths I didn't want to think about. " I need you right now instead of him, and I now that it's wrong, but true none the less! I barely know you, and yet I lean on you like a cripple with a crutch!" Every sentence was a touch softer, but no less fierce or confused. "I'm Hermione, the smart bookworm with nothing better to do than save Harry Potter from killing himself every time he turns a corner, but I feel like I'm some timid child, and I can't seem to catch my grounding again. What's happening to me, Fred? Why am I like this?" I looked at him then and saw him sitting on the bed looking confused, patient, and hurt all at the same time. "You did nothing wrong. You've been my only help, but I'm battering you with insults accusations. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just can't…" I collapsed on the bed crying, and he didn't even hesitate to draw me in and hold me. I needed this strength, his strength, but I was too scared and far-gone to let myself claim it.

There was a knock on the door, and George stuck his head in. "Not disturbing anything, am I?" Then he looked at the bed. His eyes widened, and he came to sit on the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Mione? Do you want my to get you some tea?"

"No, it's alright George. I'm fine." The expression on his face said he clearly didn't believe me.

"I just came up to tell you two the Mum's done with breakfast, and that she wants all the girls to go to Diagon Alley for dress fittings. She said that Fleur's parents are paying for the wedding, so there are no money constraints, and she wants you to pick out the most expensive, gorgeous gown you can find. Fleur says, 'Eet duzant mattehr vat eet kosts az long az Ay peek zeh colore.'" (Translation: It doesn't matter what it costs as long as I pick the color.) "Oh, and Fred, we have work today, so I'm so sorry, but I must break you two love birds up." At that I threw a pillow at his hear, but he dodged it. Damn.

"I guess I better get changed then," I announced, realizing I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I glanced around the room. "Um, does anyone know where my trunk went?"

"I shrunk it and stuck it under the bed." This from Fred, who had been silent since my little rant, which made me glance at him. I could tell he wanted to add something and didn't. I looked at George again and realized he must have noticed the same thing, maybe even sooner than I had, because he looked a little uncomfortable. Was it because George was here? What couldn't he tell his twin?

"I'm just gonna go…" George muttered slipping out of the room.

"What's wrong with George?" I asked, bewildered. When I looked at him I noticed that a tension seemed to have left his shoulders. What was I missing? I retrieved my trunk and dressed in the bathroom.

When I stepped back into the room, fiddling with my hair to find a style I liked, Fred was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and there was a strain in his shoulers. It made me stop short, confused. Assuming he was worried about the same thing I was, I sat on the bed next to him and said, "Ron will get over it, and everything will be as it was again." I put a hand on his shoulder consolingly, and he went very still under the touch.

After a few moments, he looked up with an expression very much the Fred I had grown to know. "Last one to breakfast is a rotten egg!" he yelled and started for the door. Running down after him, I put my concerns to the back of my mind.

We ate breakfast, and then Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and I flood to Diagon Alley. As we walked down the road, it was as deserted as it was before the beginning of fifth year, maybe even more so. I was just waiting for the tumbled weed to roll past. There was a tension in the air that couldn't be denied. The large unusual posters in the window of WWW seemed to be the only hint of the old vibrant place this had been on my very first visit. I felt a strong urge to go inside, as if the only thing to save me from freezing in this place was to go inside to the laughter that would surely exist there. Apparently I wasn't the only one because it was the only place filled with customers.

"Maybe we should go see Fred and George awhile? They might want us to pick them up something while we're out," Mrs. Weasley suggested. I knew for sure then that I wasn't the only one to feel the impulse to go inside. We went in, and once inside it felt like a million ton weight had been lifted from our shoulders. The very light seemed to be less harsh, more welcoming, than the summer sun outside. I heard everyone let out a sigh almost simultaneously.

"Mrs. Weasley," exclaimed the girl behind the counter with twinkling eyes, "how good of you to visit! I promise you that the boys have been on their best behavior." The statement in itself made me wonder how many times Mrs. Weasley had been in here. It also made me wonder what relationship this girl had with the twins. The thought of her being involved in any way with Fred made me hate her just a little bit.

"Jamie! How are you dear? The twins paying you enough, I hope," Mrs. Weasley greeted in return. So her name was Jamie. I was just about to ask a very impolite question when George walked in. Oddly enough I could tell immediately the it was Fred just by the way he held himself. Was it a good or bad sign that I knew that? I eventually decided I'd figure it out later. Best not to dwell on subjects that might not have answers you like.

"Ginny, Mione, want to see this new experiment we've been working on?" he called to us.

The girl with twinkling eye, now dubbed Jamie, shrieked, "So you're Hermione! Oh my God, I've heard so much about you! Is it true? Are you really best friends with Harry Potter and Ron's girlfriend?"

"Yes, Harry's my best friend, but Ron and I broke up recently," I replied insanely uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" she said looking embarrassed.

"You coming or what?" George said. I could bless him a thousand times over for saving me. I followed him quickly to a display that was covered in pink and girlier than I could stand, but I didn't care really. Anything to get me away from that girl and that conversation would have been welcome at the moment. He was talking about the intricate details involved in the development, but for once I wasn't interested. I was running through the various events of the past two days. Things had definitely not turned out as I had planned. I would have probably been insane if it wasn't for Fred. I really did owe him a lot. "Hermione, are you even listening? I know you hate girly stuff, but you usually would be interested in the process of finding out which charms are compatible. If it's about what Jamie said, look she's a complete ditz about those types of things. I have no idea how Fred puts up with her. Talking to her will do you about as much good as beating your head up against the wall."

"Who is she?" It wasn't exactly what I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to come out and say 'Is she Fred's girlfriend?' because that would give off the wrong impression. Unfortunately George seemed to reach that conclusion all by himself.

He smiled at me not unkindly. "She's Fred's ex-girlfriend. You can ask him about it later. I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking about it with you." That was the last we talked about it that day, and not too long after we headed to Madam Malkin's shop to buy our dresses.

"Oh come on, Hermione! It couldn't possibly look _that_ bad!"

"No way am I coming out there dressed like this!" I refused. My current attire was a dress of pale yellow that honestly looked nice on me, but my boobs were practically falling out as I wore it. The design was just basic muslin, butter-colored gown that was form-fitting on the bodice and belled out in the skirt covered with gossamer, golden lace formed into a completely transparent overdress. The gold lace was so fine that the only sign of its presence was the slight shimmer of the dress when I moved. The back was cut out and had ribbons to hold the garment on. Madam Malkin had tailored it to fit my body perfectly, so the excuse that it didn't fit wouldn't work. I actually loved the dress and how I looked in it, but I'm a bookworm, and there're very strict rules about the appearance of bookworms. This dress defied them all. I was also unclean and didn't deserve to look like that, but I couldn't tell them that.

"Fine! Then I'm coming in!" shouted a very annoyed Ginny.

"No! Do—," but I never got to finish the statement because she had flung open the curtain of the dressing room.

"What in the world is wrong with you? That dress looks fabulous on you!" She circled me to get a full view.

"It just doesn't say 'know-it-all bookworm' at all," I whined.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked incredulously.

"Okay, I'll let everyone else see and get _their_ opinion," I said. I tromped out and stood before the four-angle mirror with all the dignity of Lavender sticking her tongue down Ron's throat…meaning none.

"Ermioninee, you look vonderful!" Phlegm, I mean Fleur, exclaimed.

"Why didn't you want to show us, dear? It definitely looks good, so what's the problem?" Mrs. Weasley asked, confused.

"I don't feel like me. It's like I'm looking at someone else in the mirror." I looked at my reflection and just couldn't get my mind around the fact it was me in the mirror. The person that stared back at me looked pure and innocent. But I was tainted and the farthest thing from innocent. How could this person be me? How could I not look as dirty as I felt? There had to be a law against it.

"Well we don't see anything wrong. We'll buy it, and if your opinion doesn't change, we can always take it back," Ginny said decidedly. Looks like I'm all alone in my views.

**A/N- You know your duty! REVIEW!**


	5. A Phlegm Filled Wedding Part 2

A/N- Wow, I'm only on Chapter 5...it seems so long ago that I started this fic, which means I'm obviously not updating enough. So I will update twice today, just to get back into practice.

**Chapter 5: A Phlegm Filled Wedding (Part 2)**

**Around lunch time until that evening**

Merlin, these women could talk forever about silverware! Who cares if the utensils have a scalloped end or a rose engraving? I sure as hell didn't. So while those long-winded witches discussed the necessity of a shrimp fork, I was staring out into space wondering what in the world I was doing there.

They had tried to bring me into the conversation a few times by inquiring on what I thought would look best as a border around the plates or what the song for their first dance as man and wife should be, but I just mumbled some non-committing statement about liking the gold one...even though five of the designs had gold. They finally gave up and left me alone.

The last thing all of them had agreed upon, including her, was that they would like to go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. She had her butterbeer and fish-and-chips basket lunch and considered herself content. That is until Fred Weasley walked through the tavern door.

"Oh look! There's Fred!" Mrs. Weasley chirped. "Fred be a darling and help your mother win an argument!" she shouted over to him.

Fred came over, glanced once at the table strewn with wedding nonsense, and prepared to leave. Then he noticed my eyes pleading with him to save me. I could see him fight not to laugh.

"I like the gold one," he shrugged. I giggled at the irony.

Wait. Me, Hermione Granger, giggling? There had to be something wrong with that.

"Well that was no help at all," Mrs. Weasley grumbled.

"Hermione, I'm having trouble with something at the shop. Maybe you and your infinite wisdom could help me?" he asked, giving me an out. One that I was no where near close to refusing.

"Uh, yeah, sure. No problem. I can go right now," I said hurriedly. I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair, grasped his hand, and pulled us both out of the tavern before even more of my brain wilted because of their nonsensical blabber. When we were out, I turned to him and said, "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"I always like to help out a damsel in distress," he laughed.

"You seemed to be doing that a lot for me recently," I grinned.

"My previous statement still holds true."

"There's no way for me to properly thank you for all that you've done," I said in all seriousness. "Every time I in pain or scared or in any form of emotional or physical distress, you are there. You have saved me from myself and the world so many times over in the past two days, it makes me wonder how things would have turned out if you hadn't been there, but the thought in itself scares me, so I just try to avoid it. I can't--" My little tirade was interrupted by him kissing me softly causing me to nearly go into shock. "What was that for?"

"You're cute when you're confused. Did you know?" he asked with a smile that made me smile in return.

I then processed what had just happened and sobered, "Look, I'm not sure this is the best idea. Ron would kill you. I'm not worth it anymore, so maybe we should do that." It shattered my heart to have to say that to someone who had done everything for me that he had, but I couldn't let him ruin his life over me.

"You are more than worth it! What in the hell are you talking about?" he asked sounding thoroughly confused.

"I'm not clean anymore," I said too softly.

"Look, the bastard is at fault, not you. I don't care what happened to you. You are still you, and that's all I care about," Fred said as he pulled me into a hug, the now-familiar safe haven. "If I ever get my hands on him, he won't survive to see the next day, I swear it," he whispered into my hair.

"Now, are you really having trouble with something at the shop?" I asked, pulling away.

"No, not really, I was just saving you," he grinned. "In fact, I have the rest of the day off."

"Then you'll be spending that time with me," I stated. "How about I take you to the Muggle museum district? I can explain to you some stuff about the Muggle world because even there I'm considered intelligent." We walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, and I led him to the nearest main street. I raised my hand to signal a taxi.

When we had hopped in, the driver asked, "Where to, miss?"

"The museum district, please," I instructed, while I buckled my seatbelt. "You might want to buckle up, Fred." He followed my lead, and we were off. Five minutes later we wee standing outside the Courtauld Institute of Art Gallery. Just around the block was the Theater Museum and down the road was The Hermitage Development Trust. "Come on. We're going to have a long day," I said as I pulled him inside the art museum.

All the exhibits were packed with people, especially _A Bar at the Folies-Bergère. _They had a Derain collection on display that week.

We stared there until around two in the afternoon, then made our way to the Theater Museum. Kate Portal was performing that day, and we paid the eight pounds it cost to get in. She performed a romantic piece that received a standing ovation at the end. At some point in the play my head laid itself on Fred shoulder, and he had placed his arm around me. It made me think maybe, just maybe, this would work out.

The performance ended at four, so we went out to tea. I looked at him over my cup of darjeeling and smiled softly. Who would have thought I would be sitting down with one of the Weasley Twins to a cup of tea on what could only be classified a date? Just the day before I was dating his younger brother, and now I had moved up in ranks...well age-wise at least.

"So, Fred, who is this Jamie person? George said she's you ex-girlfriend," I added.

"What do you want to know? Why she's at the shop? Why we broke up? What's the quickest way to kill her?" he asked with a grin.

"All of the above," I smirked back. He raised his eyebrows at that.

"Well, let's see," he began. "She and I went out for a year or so, on and off. One day I was walking through our favorite park that we used to visit together, and I caught her snogging another bloke, specifically my old friend Lee. I was justifiably upset and broke it off. About three months ago she walked into the shop looking for a job. Her resume was rather impressive, so she recieved the job. Jamie has a bad habit of trying to get me to date her again, but it definitely isn't going to happen as long as my soul exists in this solar system. I would rather you didn't kill her as of yet. I would hate for my new girlfriend to get sent to Azkaban."

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked, slightly sobered.

"Only if you feel comfortable with it," he said cautiously, which ticked me off.

"Will you stop dancing circles around me? I'm not a piece of porcelain! I will be fine as long as..." I let my voice trail off.

"As long as what?" he coaxed.

"As long as you are there when anything bad happens," I said feeling rather childish. I couldn't expect him to be there all the time!

"Deal."

What? "What?"

"I will be there for you, when you need me if you are scared, in pain, or sad, just say my name, and I'll be there for you," he explained looking caring and understanding and everything I needed, which was too much for me to handle. Before I knew what was going on the tears started. Once they had begun, they could not be stopped. "Hermione, love, what wrong?" he asked sliding off his seat and kneeling before me. He raised a hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears that felt so foolish and appropriate at the same time.

I mumbled something along the line of, "I... selfish... too nice... why?" and somehow he understood. It was the magic of Fredrick Weasley.

"I have never known anyone in my life as self-less as you. You are wonderful and brilliant and amazing and broken. Somehow, somewhere along the way, your soul was broken. Right now, Hermione, I think you need time to heal. Anytime you need me, I'll be there. I promise," he whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair.

"How can you know? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you, and I just cast a spell that will help me to have perfect timing." I registered this statement and let out a choked laugh.

"Thanks."

**A/N- Alright, you know the drill. Read, review, and I might just update... lol. Next time, the actual wedding! I'll be going ahead a bit in time, so don't freak out!**

**Love you all,**

**Geneva**


	6. A Phlegm Filled Wedding Part 3

A/N- There have been many excuses to not get this done, and I used them up till now, so without further ado...

**Chapter 5: A Phlegm Filled Wedding (Part 3)**

8:30am the day of the wedding

"Hermione, dear, get up... Don't you dare ignore me young lady, we have a wedding to prepare for," Mrs. Weasley said at first gently then with growing impatience. "I will count to three, if you aren't up by then I'll--"

"Okay, okay, I'm up," I groaned groggily. I relunctantly sat up in bed and tried to remove the sleep from my eyes. "Is there any breakfast left?"

"Like you, the rest of my current children and the ones soon to be are all exceedingly lazy. Breakfast just started, but once you are done you will have to hurry up and dress so the hairdresser can see to you." Her eyes held no arguement.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," I said.

"By the way, dear, how are things going between you and my son?"

"Fred is very kind. You've raised him well."

"I was referring to Ronald, but thank you for the compliment. It's good to hear I did something right with that one" With that she turned on her heal and went to inform the rest of the family that I would be joining them shortly. I thought about my slip up and finally decided there was no point in crying over spilled milk.

I got up and took care of my morning rutine: going to the restroom, brushing my hair and teeth, getting dressed, and finally inspecting myself in the mirror to ensure I didn't look scary. When I was satisfied, I joined the others downstairs.

Breakfast was a hurried affair. Everyone was obviously attempting to eat as fast as possible to avoid angering Mrs. Weasley...or worse yet the bride. If Fleur was a horror in everyday life, I didn't even want to imagine what she'd be like on the most important day of her life if something went wrong.

I sat between Ginny and Fred in the spot that I had now sat at everyday for a little over a week. They were the only two left who treated me as if I wasn't a bloody Death Eater! Well, witht the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... George had been so busy at the shop I barely saw him, and Bill and Fleur were too consumed in giving each other googly eyes to notice someone else was having trouble, no offense to them.

Fred must have felt my discomfort because he reached for my hand where it rested upon the table.

"Stop touching my girlfriend!" Ron bellowed from across the table.

"You broke up with me, remember?" I hissed. "Not to mention you have seemed to forget my existance for the past 8 days! What? Now that someone else takes an interest in me you get possessive you decide to notice me again? Well forget it because I'm dating Fred now." The last was said in a venomous whisper, and I watched with grim satisfaction as his face filled with rage. As he seemed about to explode, I turned to Fred and smiled, saying, "I'm going to go get changed, luv. Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs before the ceremony."

"Right, see you then," he replied and continued eating as if nothing happened, which of course infuriated Ron more. I honestly think he was just happy I finally told the rest of the clan about us.

As I walked up stairs I heard Ron's voice cursing Fred profusely, and Mrs. Weasley demanding for him to never use that language in this house again. I guess I was getting a little of Fred's perchance for trouble making. As soon as I closed the door behind me I burst out laughing. The look on Ron face had been priceless. She hated to hurt a friend, but it was undeniable that he deserved it.

Once I finished laughing, I began donning the dress. As the fabric slid into place, I couldn't help but think about what Fred would say when he saw me in it. When I was organize, I fastened the completely unpractical 4 inch stilettos the same buttery yellow as the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Half of me thought I was still undeserving of the gown, and the other half thought of how Fred would give me that goofy grin when I walked out to see him. I felt a little guilty about Ron, and part of me was still in love with him, but it was undeniable that the only person I truly trusted at the moment was Fred. I had to admit I did not love Fred. He was a sweet guy who loved me, he was undeniably sexy as well, but I am the practical type and need time to sort every little thing out. I was attracted to him and wanted to be with him, he was my security blanket, but the other things would take time to develope.

With a sigh, I walked out the door and followed Mrs. Weasley to where I would meet the hairdresser, who apparently would be handling my makeup as well. I was pricked, prodded, manipulated and adjusted for the next hour and a half until the hairdresser, who's name was Anthony, was satisfied.

He turned me around so I could view myself in the mirror. To say I was stunned is an understatement. I never thought until that moment that it was possible to not recognize yourself. Whatever he did, my face now seemed to look like I was something between an enchantress and an Egyptian. My hair was up atop my head in a loose bun held together by a circlet of gold and I had two curls framing my face. The thing about my makeup was that I wasn't sure where it ended and I began, which is the mark of a true artist. Over all my entire reflection appeared foreign, and that both scared and intrigued me.

"Sir, do you have any way to give me a spell to replicate this makeup? And the hair? I could never do it by hand, but a spell I can manage," I inquired.

"It will be a little complicated," he warned.

"Trust me, difficult is not a problem for me."

"I'll write down the spell for you and leave it with Mrs. Weasley for you."

"Thank you," I said, smiled at him, and then exited the room. It was time to meet Fred, and I was suddenly apprehensive. I'm not sure exactly why, but I was. I sucked in a breath and made the trip downstairs that for whatever reason I was dreading.

Fred stood at the bottom of the steps, and the moment I spotted him, I felt at ease. Everything would be all right. Fred's here. And he had that grin on his face that promised mischief. I was fairly possitive he hadn't spotted me yet, so it made me wonder what he had done, but the maybe it was better just not to ask. When he turned and looked at me, the look on his face spoke volumes, and I began to wonder how long he had looked at me with that expression on his face... how long I had been completely oblivious.

It took me a moment to realized I had stopped midstep and was staring. I continued my trek to the bottom, and stood in front of him waiting. For something.

"Uh... er..." he srcunched up his face in a desperate attempt to find something to say.

"It's not everyday a poor girl like me manages to silence a Weasley Twin," I joked.

"You are definitely not a poor girl," he protested.

"Ah! He speaks! It's a miracle!" I said feigning shock, which earned me a light slap on the arm. "And now you abuse me? What kind of night in shining armor are you?"

"A very lucky one," he said in a low voice that made me inspect his face.

"You know, if Ron catches you looking at me that way, he'll do more than curse you," I whispered very quietly, but I knew he heard.

"He could try, but you're mine now. You said so yourself at breakfast, and I can look at you any way I want for all day if I chose to." He pulled me to him and held me there.

"Hopefully in a good way," I said trying to lighten the mood, which had gotten way too serious way too fast.

"Always."

There was a cough behind us, and I gently pulled away to look into the face of George and Ginny. Ginny looked slightly embarrased, and George was angry about something.

"So this is what's been going on all week while I was gone." Oh so that's why. Fred still hadn't told him.

"Sorry, bro, I know I should have told you, but it is kind of hard to explain."

"Before you both start injuring yourselves, we need to get into position for the ceremony. Hermione come with me, and you both go find Bill," Ginny ordered in a tone a little too much like her mother's.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both exclaimed at the same time, glanced at each other, shrugged, and then went off to locate their eldest brother.

"Thanks, Gin, I owe you one," I said.

"Anything for a future sister," she grinned.

"I'm not engaged!"

"Ah, but you will be. And most likely to one of my brothers the way it's looking. Whether or not it's Ron or Fred doesn't matter." She shrugged. "You'll still be my sister-in-law."

Instead of thinking of the implication, I decided to ask where we were supposed to go. Given a mission, she led me to the place where the bride and her little sister and father were standing. Fleur was looking very much a Veela as did her family. They practically glowed in their little group. Gabrielle had grown since they had last seen her and was beginning to look more and more like her sister, and I raised I silent prayer that she wouldn't inherit her sister's personality along with her appearance. Their father reminded me a little of Lucius Malfoy, which made me wonder about their heretige a little. It would explain why, before the incident last year, girls were throwing themselves at such an arrogant git.

But in any case, back to the situation at hand. It was nearing the time for the wedding to begin and the wedding organizer came and arranged us in a line to meet up with our escorts. Some of the guys would already be up front because, well, there was just too many guys. Gabrielle would be escorted by Ron because he was the yougest male. Ginny, who was in front of me, would be escorted by George, and I would be escorted by Fred. Charley would be up there already, and Percy simply wasn't invited.

Fleur's dress was white satin and amazingly simple, but she still looked like something out of Heaven, and I hated her a little more for it. I hoped I would look as good on my wedding day, but I doubted it.

In the distance we heard the wedding march start up, and I found myself humming along to it as we took those measured paces foreward. Gabrielle joined with Ron at the end of the eisle, and then Ginny and George did the same. Finally it was my turn, and Fred was there with this smile, it was something I can't describe or figure out the meaning of, which being who I am ticked me off a little somewhere in the back of my mind. He gave me his proferred arm, and we continued down the eisle.

Now if any of you have ever been to a wedding, you know how the rest of the affair continued. Bill saw Fleur and began crying, which prompted her tears, which promted her parents' tears, which prompted Mrs. Weasley's tears. Basically it was one huge cry-fest. The vows were said, the rings were exchanged, and there stood the new Mrs. and Mr. Bill Weasley.

Then the different stuff began. As this was a wizarding wedding, there was a spell to be cast as opposed to a marriage contract to be signed. And instead of going to some fancy location to have their reception, they just transfigured all of the wedding decorations into tables, chairs, a dance floor, and a stage for the wedding singer to perform on. All of the silverware and dishes and the cake were confured frrom inside. The second we sat down at our assigned seats, food appeared on our plates. I had almost forgotten this was a wizard and witch's wedding. Silly me.

As Harry and I were just close friend of the family, we did not sit at the actual Weasley Family Table, but the next one over. I was getting very bored and lonely fast up until the music started, and then Fred appeared to ask me for a dance.

Fred actually was a rather good dance. He weaved me through the dance floor with a grace I couldn't help but envy. No matter what the music turned to, he seemed to know how to dance to it. Swing, jazz, polka, hip-hop, rock, ballads...he danced through them all, and never seemed to get tired, but I did.

"Fred, can we stop for a bit and get a drink?"

"Sure, luv, whatever you want," he replied with a grin. We walked over to the refreshments table, and got my much needed punch.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

"I had to learn for the Yule Ball. Angelina refused to be embarrased. A very pushy woman, that," he laughed at the memory. I suddenly felt it necessary to have a very long talk with Angelina. "Not that I'm complaining about pushy women. I mean, look who I fell in love with."That earned him a punched to the arm.

"Not nice, Fred," I muttered.

"Who ever told you I was nice?"

"You are absolutely right. I think I go see about a dance with Ron then," I said and started toward the place Ron was talking to Gabrielle quite happily... Merlin, I hated that girl.

Wait, no, what am I saying? Gabrielle is a sweet girl. I like her quite a bit actually.

"No you don't," a voice came from behind me. Fred. I had almost forgotten about him. "You are staying right here with me." He pulled me to him, and whatever anger and stress had built up in myself melted. I murmured something along the lines of thank you and leaned into him.

"Fred, we need to talk," I sighed. I really didn't want to bring this up and ruin the whole occassion, but both of us need to be clear about what would happen the next day.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" he growled.

"Harry, Ron, and I will be leaving tomorrow to go look for the Horcruxes, and, simply put, you can't come with," I said and wished I didn't.

"What! But you still need time to heal! I can't let you go, Mione," he said furiously. He would have probably yelled, but he didn't want to attract attention to us.

"I have to. Harry needs me, Fred, and I'm not going to just throw him to the wolves. We still don't even know who R.A.B. is! Please just understand that this is something I have to do," I was practically begging him to understand.

"Okay, so you have to do this, but why can't I come?"

"Because you aren't one of the Golden Trio. I'm sorry, but you aren't," I said sadly.

"I just can't win, can I? If I think you need me, I'm going to find you whether you like it or not," he promised. "I hate having to let you go like this."

"Me too."

* * *

A/N-Tell me how it is. I haven't written a new chapter for a while, so I hope I still got the feel of it right.  



	7. Leaving

A/N-It has been over a year since my last update... there is not enough time for me to type it all out, but Sorry x 365! For all of you who are still there encouraging my lazy ass to keep writing, thank you so much! Oh and I would like to say that I was incredibly happy to find out that someone put me on their C2, and my reviews have broken 100! WOOT! I will hopefully keep on updating, but if I don't feel free to PM me a really nasty note. I deserve it.

**Chapter 6: Leaving**

**Two days later at 8am**

I stood there, staring into his eyes, and wondered why I was telling him he couldn't come. After every part of my soul seemed to be shattered on the floor, he helped me glue them together. I knew in every part of my mind that it wouldn't be logical to put him into danger for my own selfish needs, but Merlin, how I needed him there. Staring at him just solidifed my need to be near him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" Fred asked, concern drenching every word.

"No, I'm not sure of it... in fact I dearly wish that you could come with me, but I can't put you into that kind of danger. You need to stay here and take care of this world we both treasure. Just be here when I come back," I said all this while growing in confidence and silent at the same time.

"So you promise to come back?" He made it a question, and it was the hardest question I ever had to ask.

"How can I promise what I myself don't even fully know? Please just let me go," I felt like saying that was close to begging, and I had been hoping to avoid that.

"If I let you go now, what's the odds I'll ever see you again? Are you going to become like you were when you got here the second you are out of my sight? Can't I just come with? I'll stay back and let you guys work. I'll just be there when you need me. Please!" Now he was begging. It hurt me to see him like that, and to be honest I really didn't know the answer to any of his questions, except the last.

"No, you can't come."

"But...why?"

"This isn't something you need to be involved in," I said, gaining strength as I said it. I had to make him listen. "Make people laugh. You have the jokeshop, and it needs you. The wizarding world needs George's and your light."

"I don't care about the rest of the wizarding world right now. I care about you." The fact that he said that with complete sincerity scared me a little. No one should care about something, yes I do mean thing, like me that much. If I said that out loud, he would be all the more convinced that he needed to come with and help me heal. So I didn't.

"Goodbye, Fred," I whispered as I walked away. As I walked, I felt dampness on my cheeks and realized that at some point I had started crying. I took a shuddering breath and set my resolve. I had to do this, and I had to do this with Harry and Ron.

Oh gods, Ron...

That wasn't going to be good. We hadn't spoken much since the day we broke up, and Harry had mentioned that he'd been owling Lavender again. Amazingly, that didn't quirk my jealousy in the least. I truly had gotten over him then. Recently there was no emotion that I was really sure of, except for Fred. Fred was my shining beacon of light in the swirling chaos that my world had become as of late. It was my need for his presence that made this separation so hard. How was I supposed to deal with this Ron issue if he wasn't there with me? Who was I going to sleep holding onto?

An idea sprang into my head just then that made me smile. I'd have to conjure a Fred-shaped/sized plushie to sleep with. I wonder what Fred would say when he saw it when she got back. If I got back.

Merlin, I'm frowning again. Really need to stop that.

Harry and Ron were waiting for me by the front door. Harry seemed to be having the same issues with Ginny that I had been having with Fred. She was fully crying and beginning to be able to come, and Ron looked highly uncomfortable. Harry just kept shaking his head sadly. He knew better than Ron or I just what we were getting ourselves into after going searching for Horcruxes with the Headmaster right before the Battle of Hogwarts as it was now deemed. No one mention it in front of Harry mind you. We weren't that stupid.

Now we were off to complete the mission that Dumbledore had set us out to do. Sometimes I wondered if Dumbledore didn't already know he was about to die, and that was why he had no issue with drinking that horrid potion. Harry refused to think of it that way. He refused to believe the Headmaster would willingly die and abandon him, that he would not forewarn him. I kept my speculations to myself after the first time I suggested it to him. Snape was evil. He took advantage of a weak man. That was that. Although he could never account for what they had been arguing about just before Dumbledore's death or why he hadn't killed him after Harry ran after him, but then Harry was in the tower and I was not. So what could I possibly know? Just a silly, over-thinking, bookworm. Ignore the nerd behing the curtain, she's of no consequence. Right.

Gods, when did I become so bitter? This wasn't how Hermione Granger is supposed to act. I must be kind, wise, and infinitely supportive. No cynicism aloud.

This trip was going to be worse than I thought, if this is how my mind is working. I had no idea when I began to see my two best friends this way, but I knew that whenever it was, it was His fault. Everything right now is the result of Him. He'd be lucky if I didn't Avada Kedavra the next time I saw him... unless I wasn't too scared to move. The very thought made me scream without thinking.

"FRED!" He ran over to me instantaneously. I tossed myself at him instictively.

"Hermione?! Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Can you kiss me? Just this once before I leave? I want to banish these thoughts of that person," I asked in a small voice. He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me, crushing my body to him . At first I stiffened and shied away from the touch as a reflex, but then I remembered this was Fred. My savior. Mine. I kissed back as if I would die the moment I let go. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was probably convinced that I would. Finally I pulled back. He put me down slowly, though his hands stayed on my arms. I stepped back; my cheeks were damp again. "Thank you."

He looked sad. I'd made him sad.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to the two who were waiting for me. They looked slightly confused, and Ron looked furious. I just set my face is what I hoped was the appearance of resolution.

"Let's go." We walked away, and I noticed the same effort in Harry's face as I felt in my heart to not look back.

That was why I completely missed Fred casting a locator charm on me and conjuring a small bag that he had packed earlier while I was showering.

* * *

A/N- This is the transition to the main plot line. Obviously none of this is just fluff. It's too short for it to be fluff-filled. As always, I live and die for reviews, so please, don't kill me! 


End file.
